House Eisenburg
House Eisenburg is a large Frankish house that has become the ruling dynasty that leads the Kingdom of Bretonia. House Eisenburg is the most well known and powerful Frankish house that exists in Europe and is seen as the shining symbol of the Frankish people even in this time where they are broken and have lost a significant portion of their population. House Eisenburg spent hundreds of years in a system of poverty while they were inside both the Empire of Numeron, and then following this they were treated poorly while a member of the Kingdom of Alemenni. This changed when the Empire of Matron begin to attempt to uplift the Frankish of the region in an attempt to create a buffer between themselves and the ravaging tribes of Trolloc infesting the land. This experiment begin with the simple goal of expanding the human presence by giving equipment and in the proper places financing to Frankish tribes so that they would expand into regions dominated by the Trollocs. This worked all together too well and led to House Eisenburg of whome was one of the houses to recieve financing and equipment to expand themselves out. Under their first leader Charlemagne Eisenburg of whome begin to expand his holdings from the region west of Alace all the way west towards Orleans. An extremely popular dynasty that had brought prosperity to its kingdom, found itself nearly destroyed with only one surviving member following the disasterous War in France. History Early History House Eisenburg spent hundreds of years in a system of poverty while they were inside both the Empire of Numeron, and then following this they were treated poorly while a member of the Kingdom of Alemenni. Golden Age : "House Eisenburg ruled over western Europe with pride, kindness, and honor, and then in a split second the fabric of the House, and for that matter Europe itself was torn asunder." : -Aragorn Elessar. Near destruction Noteable Members *Charlemagne Eisenburg I. Killed during the Battle of Corone **Charlemagne Eisenburg III. Died of Old Age ***Mantrian Eisenburg. Died of Old Age ****Charlamagne Eisenburg IV. Died during a skirmish between the Romans and Bretonia *****Tanlian Eisenburg IX. Died during the Fall of Viche ******Marie Eisenburg. Died during the Fall of Viche *******Maltivian Eisenburg. Believed Dead during the Fall of Avignon *******Branden Eisenburg V. Died during the Fall of Viche *******Charlamagne Eisenburg V. Killed at Fall of Andorra *******Francoix Eisenburg. Died during the Fall of Viche *******Harriot Eisenburg. Died during the Fall of Paris *******Phillip Eisenburg IV. ********Lindsay Eisenburg *********Phillip Eisenburg V. *********Adelaide Eisenburg III. *********Isabelle Eisenburg II. *********Maltivian Eisenburg II. **Charlemagne Eisenburg II. Died during the Battle of Corone ***Pepin Eisenburg II. Died of Old Age ****Jurtive Eisenburg. Died during the Battle of Leons *****Flotrian Eisenburg. Died during the Fall of Orleans ******Rachel Eisenburg. Died of sickness *******Lisette Eisenburg *****Heather Eisenburg. Died during the Fall of Viche *****Jane Eisenburg. Died during the Fall of Viche **Pepin Eisenburg. Murdered by Jamten Liolen Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:Houses in the Kingdom of Bretonia Category:Royal House Category:Frankish